Brincando com boneca
by ciele-kuran
Summary: O que acontece quando a mais linda boneca, encontra-se com um louco colecionador?


Reino unido metade do século XIX, ainda havia nobres, porém só possuíam status, Hayashi Hyuuga era um nobre duque, casado com uma belíssima mulher de descendência asiática, era um dos membros mais respeitados da Inglaterra, junto com sua esposa teve uma belíssima filha cujo nome era Hinata, a menina fora criada no interior do país em uma fazenda de posse do pai, estudou com os melhores professores para se tornar uma dama por completo, ao completar 15 anos como era costume da época deveria ser apresentada a sociedade com um baile formal, naquela noite a salão de festas da mansão estava lindíssimo as cortinas de veludo vermelho entreabertas nas grandes janelas de vidro mosaico, haviam varias mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas onde os convidados estavam sendo servidos pelos empregados da casa, havia uma musica suave de instrumentos de corda e sopro logo que deram 20:00 a aniversariante surgiu no salão, trajando um longo vestido azul claro com saiote tem armado, seu rosto era claro e tinha traços orientais assim como o da mãe, os cabelos eram médios e pretos em um tom de azul escuro, tinham uma franja lisa e o resto estava com cachos de boneca francesa, os olhos eram perolados assim como o do pai, os lábios pequenos e rosados, usava um prendedor em forma de rosa para decorar os cabelos, ela dançava com o pai e em seguida com todos os homens no salão um de cada vez com o era costume. Dançou com vários tipos de homens, velhos, novos, magros, gordos, muito novos e até misteriosos, apos as danço houve um grandioso jantar o magnífico baile só acabou ao amanhecer.

* * *

Semanas depois do baile a jovem senhorita Hinata, foi a um conserto com seus pais, porém na hora de assistir ao conserto eles a deixou sozinha no camarote e foram para o do ministro fazer-lhe companhia jovem ficou lá por um bom tempo vendo o espetáculo porem, uma hora sentiu uma mão tocar sua face e tapar sua boca a puxando para trás era um homem alto e forte vestido de negro e com uma mascara de porcelana ele a puxou até fora do camarote, porém guardas que lá estavam viram o homem e o fizeram fugir, ele apenas arrancou o medalhão que a jovem usava os guardas pensaram que eram só uma tentativa de roubo falaram para o pai da jovem e eles retornaram para a residência depois daquele dia ele achou que seria bom se ela não sai-se de casa por um tempo, tinha medo de perder sua filha única

_

Na tarde seguinte ao acidente iria haver um chá na casa da condessa de Barbacena jovem queria muito ir, porém seu pai não a deixou então foi para a biblioteca e se sentou numa poltrona pegou um livro e começou a ler, estava trajando um vestido ate abaixo do joelho, era vermelho e de saiote armado, tinha mangas curtas e cheias, usava um broche que parecia um pequeno chapéu, e as mãos estavam nuas mostrando os dedinhos delicados e de carne branca que nunca fizeram grande esforço, eram mãos realmente feitas para acariciar, as pernas cruzadas, nos pés sapatos de salto no estilo Amélia, ela parecia bem triste enquanto lia, seu mordomo se aproximou, um rapaz misterioso que trabalhava na casa desde que ela tinha chegado da menina. Ele estava vestido com seu uniforme preto e com suas luvas brancas se curvou, e disse:

- Senhorita venha comigo...

- Esta bem!

Disse ela se levantando e indo atrás dele, ate o jardim de inverno da residência, ele abre a porta e ela podia ver uma mesa de chá bem arrumada tinha capacidade para 6 pessoas uma cadeira estava vazia na da esquerda dessa estava a gata da menina uma persa de pelos brancos que usava uma pequena coroa na cabeça, nas outras cadeiras estavam bonecas e porcelana da coleção da jovem, sobre a mesa forrada com uma toalha de cetim branco estavam algumas bandejas com doces finos, bolinhos e biscoitos, nos seis lugares estavam guardanapos brancos e xícaras e pratos de um fino jogo de porcelana com detalhes azuis, garfos de sobremesa e colheres de prata, no centro da mesa um belíssimo bule do jogo, um pouco mais atrás no mesmo deck havia um sofá de varanda enfeitado com algumas almofadas e mais a frente uma escada larga de 3 degraus que levava ao pomar, ela olha para aquilo e depois olha para o mordomo com os olhos brilhantes, ela gostava muito dele já que sempre estava tentando fazê-la feliz, ela sorriu de forma radiante e disse:

- Obrigada este tudo tão lindo

- Fico feliz em ter agradado a senhorita! Sente-se para servi-lhe o chá!

- Esta bem!

Ela se senta na cadeira vazia e põe o guardanapo no colo em seguida o mordomo serve o chá para ela, e colocou nas outras xícaras, minutos depois os pais da jovem estava saindo e de longe acenam ela também acena, gritando :

-Tchau mãe! Tchau pai! Divirtam-se!

Ao virar para ver o chá o mordomo já havia colocado uma fatia de torta para ela que pega o garfo e prova um pedaço ele então sai e vai resolver algumas coisas dentro da casa ela fica lá por horas com sua gatinha e suas bonecas, ate que algo faz com que Pom Pom, se levante e corra, ela diz:

-Pom Pom! O que ouve?

Ela tira o guardanapo e descendo as escadas do deck indo atrás de sua gata, já estava escurecendo ela acha a gata embaixo de uma árvore e se abaixa para pega-la, porem a gata pula de seu colo quando ela ia levantar sente uma mão em seu rosto, porém havia algo molhado parecia ser um lenço com clorofórmio não teve nem tempo de reagir e perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Ao recobrar a consciência estava deitada, abriu os olhos, meio tonta por causa do cheiro forte, olhou para cima e via pilastras de madeira, se sentou e viu que estava em um quarto as paredes eram altas e brancas meio manchadas pelo tempo, no lado de fora já era dia o tempo estava meio nublado mais alguns raios de sol fracos entravam pela janela, ela olha para seu pé e percebe que nesse há um grilhão de ferro preso a uma corrente que vem do pé da cabeceira da cama ela se levanta e tenta se soltar, porém não consegue a corrente, em seu pé só a permite chegar a 20 cm da porta ela volta para perto da cama e se senta e observa o local próximo a cama estará a janela era media e de madeira o vidro era grosso e não havia como abri-la próximo a janela pelo lado de fora havia uma grande arvore seca e negra cujos galhos tocavam o vidro com o soprar do vento, ela estava no segundo andar pelo que vira do lado de fora deveria estar no interior provavelmente em um solar, ela volta o olhar para o resto do quarto na parede oposta a da cama havia um guarda-roupa de madeira e ao lado desse uma parede cheia de quadro de meninas pequenas entre 12 e 15 anos todas de cabelos azuis cujos olhos pareciam se mover, ela desvia o olhar e sai da cama se sentando no chão ao lado da mesma abraçando as pernas com medo, o dia se passa e o fim da tarde vem trazendo uma grande chuva ela olha para a janela e vê a água molhar o vidro, e volta o olhar para si estava com sede, sua garganta estava seca de mais, estava com fome o que fazia o estomago queimar e roncar, estava com medo tudo que queria era estar em sua casa logo em sua mente se perguntava:

"porque eu estou aqui? Será que fiz algo errado?". Ela ficou assim daquela forma não sabia quem havia feito aquilo com ela nem o por que.

Ela estava ali sentada em meio ao silêncio e os seus pensamentos quando o som da porta de madeira de dobradiças enferrujadas irrompeu o silencio, os olhos perolados reviraram-se da direção da janela para a da porta em questão de segundo ao ver quem estava lá ela falou um pouco espantada:

- Susano...é você? – Os olhos estavam um pouco esperançosos, mas repentinamente o homem alto retirando uma peruca de cabelos longos e brancos mostrando agora cabelos mais curtos e de um tom negro, ele puxou a sua face que nada mais era que uma fina mascara de porcelana que moldava e escondia sua verdadeira imagem.

Era um rosto jovial e delicado lábios grossos e um sorriso branco impecável, as íris de cor ônix e um olhar altivo e gentil, Hinata agora gaguejou uma nova indagação:

- Qu-quem...é você?

- Senhorita Hinata sou eu Susano... Mas este não e meu nome, me chamo Sasuke...-Ele falou para ela enquanto se aproximava ele se abaixou para que seu rosto fica-se na altura do dela, ela então disse:

- Então nunca existiu nenhum Susano!

- Exato...era eu o tempo todo apenas querendo cuidar de você minha bonequinha...

Hinata desviou o olhar ao ouvir um som que vinha da janela era apenas os ganhos batendo no vidro ao mudar o olhar de direção, ficou olhando os quadros na parede, Sasuke segurou-lhe o rosto com delicadeza é a fez olhar para ele, sorriu e disse:

- Esta vendo aquelas meninas? Eram minhas filhas! Eu só queria brincar com elas... as amar, mas foram más e ficaram gritando é chorando...eram meninas más... Eu tive que matá-las eram muito malvadas... Você é uma boa menina! Promete que vai se comportar?

- Eu... prometo...- Hinata disse de forma pausada com um pouco de medo, Sasuke sorriu e se levantou, caminhou até a porta e disse:

- Vou buscar algo para my lady comer...

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, passou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, era uma bela residência moveis luxuosos e retratos nas paredes da falecida esposa dele e de suas filhas, as cortinas de toda a casa estavam fechadas, ele foi até a cozinha para pegar algo para ela comer, minutos depois voltou para o quarto e viu Hinata no mesmo lugar, colocou na frente dela uma bandeja com pão e com alguns pedaços de queijo e um copo de leite, e falou:

- Coma é depois durma! Tenha uma boa noite senhorita Hinata...

Ele saiu do cômodo e a deixou só, Hinata estava com um olhar vago e triste comeu um pouco e depois se deitou sobre a cama de lado as pernas juntas e os braços perto do busto como se estive-se se esquentando, os olhos delicados e de um brilho puro fechavam-se e adormeciam de forma doce e harmoniosa, com um ressonar tão sereno que nem uma menina parecia ser e sim uma delicada boneca de porcelana.

* * *

No dia seguinte Hinata acordava lentamente, ao se sentar viu que estava enrolada e que a seu lado sentado em uma poltrona estava Sasuke que o olhava sorrindo, ele disse:

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia... - Ela disse de forma menos animada, ele se levantou e se sentou na ponta da cama.

- Bonequinha...vou fazer um acordo com você...

- Acordo?- Ela perguntou um pouco confusa.

- Vou brincar um pouco com você...Depois eu a levo de volta para casa...Esta certo?

Ao ouvir a palavra casa Hinata pareceu se alegrar, ela então disse um pouco radiante:

- Esta certo...

- Mas tem que prometer que não vai fugir é fazer o que eu mandar...

- Eu prometo...

Ele se levantou e ficou de joelhos no chão soltando o grilhão de ferro do tornozelo, se levantou e disse:

- Sente-se naquela poltrona...

Ela se levantou e foi até lá, o alivio que sentia de estar sem aquela coisa presa a sua perna era enorme, estava sentada quando Sasuke parou a sua frente com uma tira de pano e colocou sobre seus olhos, ela perguntou:

- Para que serve esta venda, senhor Sasuke?

- Você vai ver querida... – Ele segurou uma das pernas dela e retirou o sapato depois fez o mesmo com a outra, suas mãos grandes e macias escorregavam sobre as meias longas da jovenzinha parando sobre a liga a qual desprendia, e vinha puxando as meias até que a carne branca e macia dela fica-se visível, sua língua passou sobre os lábios lentamente deixando um sorriso malicioso.

Hinata sentiu um toque macio sobre sua carne branca, o vestido ia sendo levantado, sentiu uma pequena pressão sobre o clitóris e deu um gemido, Sasuke fez um som para que esta ficasse em silencio, as mãos grande apesar de serem masculinas eram bem macias e delicadas, os dedos pressionavam os nervos da coxa.

A boca entre aberta um pouco de saliva escorria era um feixe bem pequeno, foi quando aquelas ondas de sensações prazerosas cessaram ele estava de pé retirou a venda Hinata olhava para ele com os lindos olhos perolados, ele abriu sua calça mostrando a mesma algo que ela não conhecia, ela apontou com o dedo indicador e perguntou:

- O que é isso Sr. Sasuke?

- Não sabe o que e minha queria?

- Não!- O ar de surpresa foi ainda maior quando este estava latejando ela percebeu e disse.

- Se mexeu!

- Porque não o toca.

Ela passou o dedo indicador e depois disse.

- Esta duro...

- É por sua causa.- Disse Sasuke com um sorriso malicioso entre os lábios

Hinata olhou para o moreno com os lábios entre abertos de forma tímida como se estive-se num ato inconsciente o provocando.

Ele sorriu.

- Ponha-o entre seu lindos lábios de rosa.

- Isto não ira lhe machucar?- sua pergunta saiu tão inocente quanto sua pergunta.

Era até uma pena lhe fazer algo assim ela parecia em mais inocente do que ele havia pensado.

- Certamente não minha cara. Faça o que lhe digo.

O balanço leve de sua cabeça dizia sim, seu lábios se abriram e ela tocou naquela parte rígida que da fenda já deixava escorrer o liquido semi viscoso de coloração transparente, o gosto agre não era muito saboroso, ela pensou em parar, mas quando seu olhos miraram a expressão de êxtase na face do moreno ela sabia que não podia parar mais não queria decepcioná-lo ele havia lhe feto uma promessa e agora lhe cabia cumprir sua palavra para que ambas fossem honradas.

Antes que chega-se ao seu limite Sasuke a fez interromper seus movimentos, o filete de saliva lhe escorria pelos lábios, ele a pois em seu colo e a deitou sobre a cama. Os cabelos soltos pareciam um tecido magnífico feito a mãos, ele acariciou sua face.

- Feche seus olhos e apenas sinta, minha cara boneca.

Ela o obedeceu, sentiu as mãos que a tomavam lhe retirar lentamente o vestido como se esta fosse realmente uma boneca de porcelana, a mais rara de uma coleção.

As mãos sobre seus seios que eram bem maiores que o esperado, o toque dos dedos que acariciavam os bicos já rígidos, o hálito quente no outro seio os dentes passando sobre a pele alva, as pernas abertas, ela gritou quando sentiu aquela pequena dor, mas ele a acalmou sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras macias, por fim ela se rendera aquelas ondas de sensações que cresciam mais e mais tomando conta de todo seu corpo, irradiando um calor que fazia ate suas orelhas corarem.

No final da noite a chuva ainda estava forte, os dois dentro da banheira Hinata sentada entre as pernas de Sasuke.

- Foi divertido! Não foi?

- Sim.

- Esta chovendo um pouco minha boneca, mas assim que o tempo ruim passar a levarei.

- - Ira me deixar?

- Você quer que a deixe?

- N-não...

- Então ainda a servirei my Lady.

No dia seguinte Hinata estavam em sua casa, na biblioteca com seus livros, seus pais ainda não haviam retornado então o jovem mordomo se aproximou.

- Quer alguma coisa senhorita?

- Quero brincar!

- Do que?

- De boneca.

Ele se ajoelhou a frente dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Como queira Boneca.


End file.
